Almost As Planned
by LetEveryoneOverARip
Summary: Red planned the perfect date, it's full proof ! Or so he thought. Contains The Following Shipping: Special Red x Yellow DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POKEMON FRANCHISE!


'When food is gone you are my daily need  
When friends are gone I know my savior's love is real  
You know it's real'

Florence + The Machine, You've Got The Love

September 28th, the day that Red planned for.

A week ago, Red finally gathered his courage to ask Yellow out on a date, and he planned everything. The Champion planned on taking Yellow to Diamond's 5 star restaurant in the evening and even though the posh food service is always full, not only did Diamond promise to save seats for the two but just in case if Diamond's word is not enough, Red already made reservations. He then planned on taking Yellow out for a stroll around the city after they ate, he would then deliberately take Yellow onto a grassy field at night, where an already placed blanket is ready for the two to watch and gaze at the star...

And once he sees that his watch strikes 8:00pm, Red would then ask the Healer to look up to find the sky is emitting such beautiful lights due to the meteor shower. Red planned everything to the thought... and the plan was fool proof, or so he thought.

3:00pm, when Red was putting on his suit in his bedroom, preparing ahead of time for the romantic date he planned for, he heard his house phone ringing. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen and picked up the phone, "Hello, Red's residence, house owner speaking"

He heard a few coughs over the line, "H-Hello? Red?" it was Yellow, however she sounded quite odd

"Oh- hey Yellow-!" He tried to respond as normally as possible, hoping that his feelings would not betray him this time "So, what's up?"

He heard a loud sneeze over the phone and she then answered sadly "I-... I'm so sorry- we can't go out today..."

Red's heart sank,

"I-I've caught a fever, so I can't really-" she began to cough more violently, Red's face went pale, "I-I can barely stand up-"

"Is anyone there with you?!" Red interrupted, his voice was filled with concern, Completely forgetting about the date.

"No... I'm by myself, so-"

In a flash, the Champion quickly began to strip out of his suit "I'm coming over, alright?"

"You don't have to... I'll be alri-"

Red knew that Yellow always tried to take care of herself. She was always independent, and when she's sick, she never calls out for anyone. But when she hears someone else is sick, including himself, she would run to their aid in a flash. He wanted to show her that she could depend on him alone, "Don't worry, I'll be there in a second~!" And without hearing Yellow's response, he hanged up on her.

He didn't care about the romantically planned date; the person he cares for the most is in trouble. Red quickly run and strip, and when he entered his room... he quickly put on the first thing he sees and luckily for him, he wears the same usual outfit when he's going out on some sort of adventure; in a sense, he is going on one in more ways than one.

As soon as Red exited his home and locked his doors, he took out Aero, "Alright, we gotta snap to it! Aero, Fly us to Viridian Forest, to Yellow's house!" He then looked inside of his bag, checking to see if he has all of the sufficient food and medicine.

When Red mounted on the back of his flying Pokemon, the ancient Pokemon turned its head and moved it's eyebrow upwards in a flirty way, basically saying 'Oooh, got something planned?'

The Champion's cheeks turned red and looked away, "I-It's not what you think!"

Aero gave out a teasing laugh and spreads its wings to fly.

As Red and his flyable Pokemon landed gently in front of Yellow's house, he recalled it to the Pokeball and ran quickly to Yellow's door and gently knocking on it...

"Yellow, are you there? It's Red" His voice was gentle, yet loud, trying to get Yellow's attention.

He then heard heavy footsteps and the sounds of the door being unlocked. Yellow's face then peaked out of the door to see Red, "Y-... y-you a-actually came..." she then opened it fully.

Red was absolutely stunned, Yellow's hair was a mess, her skin complexion is pale, her eyes are red, and she's barely able to stand. She then began to cough violently "I-I'm fine-"

Without an invitation, Red took off his shoes and entered her home to wrap one arm around her and tried to guide her to the living room, "You're not fine at all! Seriously Yellow, why aren't you at the hospital...?"

As Red sat Yellow onto the couch, he removed his bag and gently set it beside the table that was in front of the couch, and placed his hand on top of her forehead. She was way too cold. So he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulder like a blanket...

Yellow coughed once more, "When seasons change in Viridian Forest, I will feel the Forest slowly shifting to the seasons... but many things die, and I feel their pain."

The Champion blinked twice, he then wrapped one arm around her and brought her close to him, so that she could adsorb his warmth.

The Healer's eyes widened as she found her head and body lying on top of Red's chest, she was far too weak to resist... so she gave into the bliss she was feeling and laying her legs on top of the couch. Yellow then planted her head on top of Red's chest and began to listen into his heartbeat... she let out a content sigh, "Thank you..."

Red smiled sweetly, and stroked her hair, "Don't mention it..." and before Yellow could say another word, her stomach growled. Yellow gasped and quivered, she was clearly embarrassed, but couldn't move from where she was lying. Red gave out a little chuckle and shook his head,

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

Yellow pouted weakly and nodded her head.

He smiled earnestly and began to gently reach for his bag that was beside the table; he then reached inside of the contents of the bag and pulled out a canteen with a metal spoon. "Alright, I need you to sit up... alright?"

She nodded her head and did as he said, Red handed her a metal spoon and opened the canteen. Steam was flowing out, and when the scent went into Yellow's nostrils... it smelt like heaven. She closed her eyes and smiled, "It smells very nice... what is this?"

"Well, I live home alone now, so on my spare time I watch Dia's cooking show... he says this is Chicken Noodle soup," Red answered as he was pouring the soup into the cap, "I may not be a cook like Diamond... but I hope this helps."

Just as Yellow was about to reach for the cap, Red gently reached onto Yellow's hand and simply said "Here, let me feed you..."

"W-... I-I can feed myself-"

"I know you can, but please..." His eyes were pleading with her "Let me at least do this for you... you've been helping me and everyone out for so long." She was now blushing fiercely and smiled. She then handed the spoon to the Champion and blushed fiercely; he smiled as he scooped up the first spoon "It's time for me to take care of you..."

Her eyes widened, and she chuckled weakly "Then I accept your help" and opened her mouth.

As Red finished feeding Yellow he went up and walked to the kitchen to wash the canteen and spoon, he called out from the kitchen while he was putting away the spoon and canteen "Do you want to watch some T.V while you rest? We'll just lay down..."

Her eyes flickered with a hint of excitement, "That would sound nice- wait... where will you be?" her voice sounded quite weak, but nonetheless it reached his ears

Red walked in with a smile on his face, he bent down to search for the contents that was inside of the bag and took out a blanket for the two to share and turned on the t.v. He then sat at the edge of the couch and made room for Yellow to lie on his chest "I'll be here with you, as always."

Her heart began to race, and quickly went to snuggle close to Red, who covered her and him with the blanket. The two then began to watch a random show...

In truth, it didn't matter to either of them, this was pure bliss. Their love for each other was always mutual, but neither side decided to take action... although the two were so close to each other and the signs were clear that they have feelings for each other, they could just say that they were doing it out of friendship...

However, when Red saw that it was 7:50pm, his heart was now under a complete debate... to pronounce his love to her, or forever die in silence and wait another day that could possibly kill him.

He then looked down to see Yellow's face... she looked a lot better now, and she stopped coughing violently after she ate...

Yellow then turned her head to see Red's face staring down on her, she noticed how close their lips were, but she tried her best not to lose her composure, however was blushing fiercely "Yes...? Is something wrong?"

"Can you stand?"

Yellow was able to shift her legs within this blanket. She then began to sit up and had no trouble of standing when she got up, so she smiled at Red joyfully, "Yes- I can stand!" She then giggled softly and weakly "It's all thanks to you... I feel a lot better"

He let out a chuckle, he stood up and turned off the T.V, "It's no problem, I've had a lot of fun" he then eyed his watch

"So... are you leaving now?" Her voice sounded slightly hurt and serious, she saw him looking at his time, "I'm so sorry... it must have been very boring-"

"It's nothing like that" Red's eyes were looking deep within hers...

Her heart began to race again, the intensity of his gaze felt like he was staring inside of her soul... but she was glad that he's the one seeing it.

Red then looked at the time once more, it was 7:58, "Is it alright if we take a step outside...?"

She nodded.

As the Healer and Champion took a step outside... Red wrapped one arm around Yellow and held her close...

twenty seconds until 8:00pm.

"I want you to know one thing... I had a really nice time being here with you" red suddenly said, the two were now facing each other, looking into each other's eyes as if there was no one else in the world...

"I did too... and I'm sorry for ruining our date. But you didn't have to take care of me"

"You're right... I didn't have to" Red said seriously "I want to. And besides, consider my time here our little date."

In the last 10 seconds, Red spoke

10...

"You have always taken care of everyone, including me"

9...

"You were always independent and strong"

8...

"All of the juniors seek out your guidance when it comes to something deep and personal"

7...

"Everything in this world is a lot more brighter with you around"

6...

"But, I want you to know that there is someone you can depend on"

5...

"I want you to depend on me..."

4...

"From now on..."

3...

"Because you need a break too,"

2..

"You've always looked down to help everyone else... so now..."

1...

The sky was now putting on a light show, the meteor shower was painting the skies in breath taking ways

"I want you to look up, and see what's in store of the future" Red finally finished with "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Yellow DeGrove was completely and utterly speechless. The skies were literally dancing in her eyes, and the way that Red presented himself to be hers and her being his... everything felt like a dream come true. Something that could only happen in fantasies, yet it was happening in front of her very eyes...

"Yes, I will..." Yellow responded, she wrapped her arms around Red's waist.

Red embraced her tightly, but not enough to hurt her. He smiled and kissed the side of her head "I'm so glad...!"

Red and Yellow then pulled back and the two laughed hysterically. The only thing that mattered to them now at this very moment was each other.

Now, feeling bold, Red slowly lowered his head to plant his first kiss onto Yellow, but she reluctantly said "W-Wait w-we can't yet, I'm sick!

Red chuckled, "Don't worry, I have a really good feeling that I won't"

The two smiled at each other, and before Red could make the first kiss, Yellow placed a feisty kiss onto Red. Their tender virgin lips finally finding each other for so long. Red's lips began to feast and hunger more and more of Yellow's soft and delectable lips, and Yellow's lips hungered and lusted more and more of Red's rough lips.

After the heated first kiss, the two pulled back and embraced each other, panting heavily.

"I love you" Red said finally, holding in what he was feeling when he found out that Yellow was a girl.

Tears began to roll down Yellow's cheeks, her heart finally becoming whole again "I love you too."

When the meteor shower ended, Red and Yellow went back inside of the house.

"S-... so are you going home now?" Yellow asked sadly

Red looked at her and gave her a really big grin, "Well... I was planning to ask if I could sleep on the couch "he answered jokingly

She giggled happily and asked "You can, I insist! However, there's one condition."

His face went completely red from embarrassment, not expecting her to say yes "A-And that condition is?"

She went close to her Champion and rested her forehead on top of Red's chest "I get to sleep with you..."

"It's A Deal."

The next day,

The Pidgeys were singing a happy tune and the sun was shining onto Yellow's beautiful face. Her eyes shot open, thinking what happened yesterday was a dream... but she felt Red's arm around her waist, her back was turned from Red and saw that the back door was open... she smiled sweetly.

Yellow then turned around and gently nuzzled her nose onto Red's, trying to wake him up... and when he did, their eyes were locked on each other.

Never did they feel so at peace-

However that peace was shattered a millisecond after Red immediately shot his back up and sneezed violently. Red soon then followed up with violent coughing "G-good morning Yellow..."

Yellow sighed "Morning to you too," She then pouted and crossed her arms" I-I told y-you we shouldn't o-of kissed, I was still sick!"

"I know, I know"

She then smiled and pounced onto Red's back, wrapping his arms around his waist, "It's my turn to take care of you..."

And Red responded with:

"I Would Have It No Other Way."


End file.
